Fuel theft is a problem in the transport industry, where high volumes of fuel is stolen leading to great financial losses. Typically fuel is stolen by siphoning fuel from a vehicle's main fuel tank. Many devices have been developed to prevent fuel from being siphoned from the tank. These devices are generally in the form of inserts which are attached to the neck of the fuel tank, and prevents a tube from being inserted into the tank, alternatively devices which notifies a owner of the vehicle when the fuel cap is opened.
Although these devices are reasonably effective to prevent fuel from being siphoned from the fuel tank, there are many other methods of stealing fuel, which is not prevented by these devices. Fuel may for example be siphoned from the return fuel line, siphoned from the drain plug, or at fuel pumps the fuel that is purchased by the driver may be dispensed into another vehicle or container.
The inventor identified a need for a new fuel management system, which overcomes the above-mentioned problems.